Razor Fang
|colorscheme=items}} |} The Razor Fang (Japanese: するどいキバ Razor Fang) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It allows to evolve into , and also allows the holder's moves to cause Pokémon to flinch. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 2,500}} |} |} Effect In battle Grants certain moves used by the holder a 10% chance of causing targets to . Each strike of a multi-strike move has an independent chance of causing the target to flinch. Generation IV Grants the moves listed below a 10% chance of causing each target to flinch. This chance is not affected by . Generation V onward Grants all attacking moves that do not already have a chance to flinch a 10% chance of causing each target to flinch. This chance is affected by and the rainbow created by and . Moves affected in Generation IV |} Outside battles The Razor Fang causes to evolve into when leveled up at night while holding it. This consumes the Razor Fang. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It may cause the foe to flinch when the holder inflicts damage.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It may make foes and allies flinch when the holder inflicts damage.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. When the holder successfully inflicts damage, the target may also flinch.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , , (hidden) | / (48 BP) |- | | | (48 BP) |- | | Abundant Shrine | (treasure hunter), Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Subway/PWT (8 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP), Crescent Isle, Mirage Islands (west of , west of Dewford Town, north of , north of , north of , south of Pacifidlog Town, south of , south of ) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Razor Fang appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Razor Fang at Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Lunar Ribbon and Razor Fang. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |A savagely sharp, piercing fang. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance In the anime In Fighting Fear with Fear!, received a Razor Fang from . Later in the episode, he used it to evolve his into a . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=銳利之牙 銳利牙 |zh_cmn=銳利之牙 / 锐利之牙 銳利牙 |fi=Terähammas |fr=Croc Rasoir |de=Scharfzahn |it=Affilodente |ko=예리한이빨 Yerihan Ippal |pt_br=Presa Afiada |es=Colmillo Agudo Colmillagudo }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Scharfzahn es:Colmillo agudo fr:Croc Rasoir it:Affilodente ja:するどいキバ zh:锐利之牙（道具）